I Scream, You Scream
by ddpjclaf
Summary: Sometimes a little ice cream is all it takes... O/S written for a fic exchange. Canon, though may be a little OOC. Rated M for schmexy times, but no lemon. POST CoG.


****The character names of The Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by ddpjclaf, 2010. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

**

* * *

**

_Just a cute little ditty I wrote for an O/S fic exchange for the tmi_fic LiveJournal group. I was given prompts and had to write a 3000+ word one-shot from one or more of those prompts. Mine were: Fight scene, love scene, humor, but no angst, immaturity, or hate. So, this is what I came up with. A note: it's been a long while since I wrote canon J/C so they may be a little OOC. Also, this is un-beta'd so...yeah... _

_ Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**I Scream, You Scream**_

A squeal escaped from Clary's lips as she flipped over Jace's shoulder and landed with a thud on her back. Points of black popped through her vision and she blinked against them. Pain shot across her back and radiated down her spine.

"Again," Jace said, moving away from her and assuming his fighting stance.

Clary groaned and rolled onto her side, her fingers pressing into the thick cushion of the sparring mat as she climbed to her feet. Vertigo swept over her, causing her to waver slightly to the left. Fat drops of sweat fell into her eyes from the tangled strands of hair that had come loose from her braid. A flicker of concern crossed Jace's face, but Clary held up a hand and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She waved him forward. "Come on."

Jace grinned and stepped ahead, his hand shooting out quicker than Clary could see. She blocked it based on instinct alone. When fighting Jace, it was all she had to go on. He moved so fast and with such precision, that depending on her eyes to catch his movements did her no good.

Deciding she might have better luck with a weapon, Clary spun around and grabbed one of the wooden practice swords they'd laid out earlier. When she turned back toward him, she saw Jace had managed to swipe one from behind himself as well. Clary's mouth dropped open. Jace's grin widened and Clary wasted no more time before swinging the blade toward him. He jumped into the air just barely avoiding the blow.

Clary stepped back, and the two of them began circling one another. Jace showed off his skills by twirling the blade in one hand.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"You're just jealous you're not as amazing as me." He threw the sword up in the air and caught it behind his back without looking. His eyes glinted playfully. Clary ignored the flutters that look created in her stomach. She would never admit it to him, but she loved watching Jace fight, loved fighting him. There was just something about it that brought out a part of him that Clary didn't see anywhere else—except perhaps when they were making out, which, incidentally, she'd rather be doing at the moment.

"I might be if I'd had years and years of training like you."

"Hmm. Doubtful."

"If I didn't love you, I'd seriously hate you."

"You could never hate me." Jace lunged forward and brought his sword down hard. Clary stopped it and the sound ricocheted off the walls. "I'm much too charming for that to ever happen."

Drawing back, Clary twisted her blade around and came back at him quickly. "You know, it stops being charming when you_ know_ you're charming." They exchanged several swift blows, lunging and ducking to avoid the other.

"You're getting better. You must have a fantastic trainer," Jace said as he twirled around and blocked another shot.

"Eh, he's all right," Clary said. "He's actually pretty egotistical and rude."

"There's nothing wrong with a little self-love now is there? I thought confidence was a turn-on?" Jace brought the blade across the front, just narrowly missing Clary's chest.

She jumped back and wavered slightly on her feet. "Confidence, yes. But cockiness tends to be an over exaggerated symptom of something that person is lacking. I wonder just what it is _you_ could be lacking, Jace?"

"As you very well know, I'm lacking nothing, and could, in fact, be considered overly blessed in many areas. It's a burden, but I think I'm managing quite well." He grinned and then paused. "Seeing as you're still able to talk, and insult me at that, I think I'm being too easy on you." Reaching back, Jace pulled another practice blade off the wall and held them out, one in each hand. He twirled them simultaneously and raised his brows in challenge.

"Your day just isn't whole until you've embarrassed me completely, is it?" Clary grabbed her second sword, trying her hardest to swirl it like he did, but only managed to knock herself in the head.

Jace snickered. "Oh, I don't think I need to do anything. You manage to embarrass yourself plenty on your own."

"Why I put up with you, I'll never know."

"It's my amazing body and kissing skills." He swung the blade toward her in a quick arcing motion. Clary just managed to block it, the sting of its impact radiating up her arm. "That and the fact that you get to brag about dating the best Shadowhunter our age—maybe even ever." Jace twisted his sword and Clary jabbed at him once more. He whirled around and blocked her shot over his shoulder. Looking back at her, he grinned. "You're welcome, by the way."

"So, I should be thanking you for bragging rights?" Clary winced as one of Jace's swings thwacked her hard on the shoulder. She retaliated and clipped his arm with the end of her sword. Triumph jolted through her and shone in the huge grin stretching across her face.

Jace smiled in return. As much as he liked to win—which he usually did—he also enjoyed seeing her make progress. He always made Clary feel like he was proud of her when she did well. She hated to admit how much his praise meant to her. The Angel knew how little Jace's ego needed stroking. "I notice you didn't deny the comment on my kissing and body. Not that I would have dreamed you'd disagree."

Clary's face heated and her stance wavered. It was just like him to try to take her off guard with comments like that. Jace took full advantage and rushed at her, his blades moving so fast Clary could hardly see them. She tried to defend herself, but when Jace let the full scope of his abilities loose on her, she had no chance. And that didn't only hold true when sparring.

Before she knew it, Clary stood with her back against the wall, her swords crossed in front of her, and Jace's body pressed into hers. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with ragged pants. Jace barely looked like he'd broken a sweat. Sometimes she wished she could hate him.

A cocky smirk tweaked the corner of his mouth and he leaned in, his nose brushing against hers. "I win," he whispered.

Clary felt her pulse race a little faster at his proximity. Every time he got this close to her, she couldn't seem to control her body's reactions to him. It was either the pounding heart or the sweaty palms. The heart thing she could hide, but the clammy hands were just gross. At least the incessant shivering had subsided. That had been a true nightmare, especially with how it seemed to exacerbate Jace's already inflated sense of self-worth a hundred fold.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Jace said, still not moving away from her. "Why can't you just admit that you'll never beat me?"

"Because you're not infallible, Jace."

"Aren't I?" he said as he reached out and withdrew her swords from her hands, letting them clatter to the ground with his own. "I beg to differ."

"Someday, I'm going to figure out your weakness, and when I do I'll . . ."

Jace raised his hands to Clary's cheeks, cupping her face between his palms. He glanced up and Clary could see the individual specs of darker gold scattered throughout his irises. Mischief danced across his face, apparent in the glimmer of his eyes and the twisted curve of his mouth. Clary sucked in a breath, her body frozen up against his.

"You'll what?" he asked, his mouth very close to hers.

"I'll . . ." Clary's lids fluttered shut, and only the feel of Jace's breath over her cheeks resonated in her mind.

"I'm waiting," he breathed. His hands moved from her face down to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh and pulling her flush against him. Clary's breath caught as she felt him move even closer. Right before his lips touched hers, the door to the training room slammed open. They broke apart almost instantly.

"Good evening, Lovebirds," Isabelle's voice echoed throughout the space, her heeled boots clicking against the hard floor.

Clary absentmindedly ran her hands down her sides, straightening any clothing that had gotten messed up. Even though everyone knew she and Jace weren't brother and sister, it was still hard to break the pattern of acting like there was nothing between them around others. Jace, on the other hand, didn't seem to find it difficult at all.

Isabelle paused. "Did I interrupt your make out—I mean, work out session?"

Clary felt her cheeks heat.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and gave Isabelle one of his signature bored looks. "Not that the thought would actually bother you if you had."

Isabelle smiled and picked up one of their discarded practice blades, twirling it between her fingers. She wasn't as talented at it as Jace, but she had far more skill than Clary. "So," she slid herself on top of the nearby table, her long legs dangling over the side, "just got a tip about an infestation near the park. Want to check it out?"

Jace's brows raised and he lifted his hand to rub his chin. Clary groaned. She knew that look. Jace glanced at her and frowned. "What?"

She thrust her hands on her hips. "I thought we were supposed to go out after training? I actually talked my mom into letting me stay late tonight."

"We still can," he said, bending to pick up the rest of the weapons scattered around the room. "We can go after."

"Sure." Clary huffed and bent to scoop up her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder as she made her way toward the door. Just as she reached it and grabbed the knob, Jace's hand shot out from behind her and held the door closed.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Clary refused to look at him, feeling the resentment rise in her gut. She hated that she felt like this, hated that she couldn't seem to stem the jealousy that came up every time Shadowhunting messed with their plans. It had been weeks since she and Jace last spent any significant time alone together that didn't involve training, or that wasn't interrupted by some "urgent business" he needed to attend to. She wanted to be supportive, to be the kind of girlfriend Jace needed. But she couldn't help it. She wanted him all to herself every once and awhile. Frankly, she didn't feel bad about that in the least.

Jace reached over and grasped her chin lightly, turning her face toward him. Clary still wouldn't meet his eye. "You're being ridiculous. You know this is what being a Shadowhunter is all about. It's why we train all the time. It's who we are. Who _I_ am."

Clary shoved his hand away and finally allowed herself to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I know. But it can't be everything, Jace." She sighed. "There's more to life than just saving the world at every turn. Sometimes I don't want us to be Shadowhunters. Sometimes I want us to just be you, and to just be me. And sometimes, I just want you to get me ice cream like a normal boyfriend would."

Jace stood unmoving, his mouth open slightly. Finally, he regained movement and furrowed his brow. "What?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Ice cream. You know, frozen milk and sugar, made in lots of different flavors. You eat it with a spoon or sometimes in a cone."

Jace scowled. "I know what ice cream is, Clary."

She looked up at him, hoping he could see what she meant in her eyes. "I want ice cream, Jace," she said quietly.

"We have ice cream here," he said, clearly not understanding the double meaning.

"But I want you to take me out. We never go out."

He frowned. "We go out all the time. Just last night—"

Clary cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Fighting demons in filthy alleys is not what I call going out. I want to go on a date. With you. Just you."

"Clary—"

"Whatever, Jace. Just forget it." Shaking her head, Clary swung back around toward the door, stopped, and faced him one last time. "Have fun on your hunt." Turning on her heel, Clary walked out of the training room and into the hall, leaving Jace staring behind her.

.o.O.o.

Clary stood with her head down under the hot spray in Jace's shower. She didn't figure he'd mind if she used it while he was gone. After leaving the training room, she'd had half a mind just to go home, but there was some studying she wanted to get done and figured since she now had the night free, she may as well hold up in the library and do it. Between physical training and Jace, Clary didn't have as much time to devote to studying. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she did spend too much time obsessing over hers and Jace's relationship.

With a sigh, she tilted her head back and let the water run over her face. It felt good as it streamed over her body, heating the sore areas and soothing the pain away. Once it started getting cold, Clary twisted the knobs to off. She reached out of the shower to where she'd hung her towel and grasped at the air, feeling nothing. Furrowing her brows, she peeked around the curtain and gasped when her eyes fell on a black-clad figure lounging in the doorway.

Jace stood with his back against one side of the doorframe, his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. Clary's towel hung over his shoulder. In one hand, he held a carton of double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, and in the other, a spoon. He lifted the spoon to his mouth, nonchalantly, as if Clary weren't standing naked on the other side of the shower curtain.

She grasped at the material and pulled it over herself. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced up, his eyes moving over her as if he could see through the curtain. Clary felt her cheeks burn. "This is my room." He paused, and then, holding up the carton, he added, "I'm eating ice cream."

"I see that," Clary said. "I thought you were going hunting." Goosebumps rose on her flesh as the cold air swam over her.

Jace shrugged and dipped his spoon in for another bite. Clary watched as he brought it to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. "My girl wanted ice cream. So, I brought her ice cream." He glanced up and smirked.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you eating it?"

"I got hungry."

"Did you also get wet and that's why you stole my towel?"

Jace peered over at his shoulder, dropped his spoon in the container, and grasped the towel, holding it up. "Oh, you mean this?"

Clary raised her brows.

"Nah, I stole this so I could see you naked."

"Jace," Clary said impatiently.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, scooping out another bite and putting it in his mouth.

"It's kinda cold in here." Her body had started to tremble as the now chilly drops of water fell from her hair.

Jace glanced up, saw her shivering, and dropped his spoon back into the carton. Crossing the room, he placed the ice cream on the sink, and stepped up to the shower. His eyes rose to hers and he held the towel out to her. Clary reached out and took it, her hand brushing his in the process.

She quickly wrapped it around her wet body, the soft pile feeling like heaven against her cool skin. Jace moved back and she pulled the curtain open, stepping out carefully. Clary walked over to the sink, running her finger over the rim of the carton, bringing it up to her mouth and licking the ice cream off. It was good. Thick, chocolaty, and cold.

"You really didn't go for me?"

Jace moved up behind her. Clary could feel the heat of him even though he didn't yet touch her. He moved his hands over her hips and settled them in the curve of her waist. "It wasn't important." Leaning down, he touched his lips to the dip of her shoulder where it met her neck. "You are."

Clary closed her eyes against the sensation of his cold mouth on her now heated skin. A shiver shot down her spine. Jace's hands tightened on her waist. Slowly, Clary turned toward him. He looked down at her, his eyes glowing in that way they did every time they sparred. Clary swallowed hard, heat spreading through her veins the longer he stared at her.

After a moment, Jace reached over and took the spoon from the ice cream, bringing it up to Clary's lips. She opened willingly to take the cool, creamy goodness into her mouth. She could have sworn Jace's breath faltered.

"It's good," she said, her voice shaking.

Jace rubbed the spoon across her mouth, coating it with melted ice cream. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over her lips before pressing his mouth fully to hers. Clary opened against him as he lifted his hands to hold her face. He tasted cool and chocolaty just like the ice cream. Clary's arms found their way around his neck and Jace reached down, tucked his hands under her legs, and lifted her onto the edge of the sink. The cold porcelain bit into her skin, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

Jace fit himself between her legs, his hands running along her outer thighs, and hers working the buttons on his shirt. Once she had them undone, she slid her palms up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his shirt down his arms, taking her time to linger along the corded muscles. Jace's mouth left hers and trailed down her neck. Clary lifted her chin, enjoying the feel of his lips on her flesh. Goosebumps spread over her skin once more, but this time for a completely different reason. She was no longer cold.

One of his hands slipped under the towel and moved up the outside of her hip while the other cupped her neck. His fingers inched down, brushing along her collar bone to where she had tucked the towel around her. Glancing up, Jace met her gaze, a question in his. Clary nodded and closed her eyes when she felt him dip a finger between her flesh and the material, pulling it away from her body. The fabric fell and pooled around her waist.

Clary dropped her head back and thrust her hands into his hair as Jace lowered his mouth to her neck once more. His arms went around her back and he lifted her onto his hips. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he carried her back to his bedroom.

Carefully, he lay her down on the soft mattress, his body sliding in next to her. Jace's mouth found hers in the dark, and he kissed her gently, his hands holding her against him.

"Jace?" Clary said.

"Hmm?" he asked, his mouth continuing to pepper kisses along her jaw as her hand worked the snaps on his jeans.

"That was the best ice cream ever."


End file.
